Arlequín Oscuro
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: -¡¿Qué!-gritaron incrédulos todos- ¡¿Cómo que tienes otra hija! "Quizás no fue tan buena idea…"
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City, 17 de febrero 10:38 P.M.

Gracias a los escasos rayos de luz plateada que entraban por los sucios y rotos cristales se podía apreciar la trastornada figura que caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, estaba solo ya que había corrido –otra vez- a su incompetente asistente. Necesitaba un nuevo sirviente, alguien que si fuera capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, obedeciera sus órdenes y no tratara de hacerse el gracioso ¡él era el cómico máximo!

-Estúpida Harley-gruño furioso el payaso más maligno que hubiera pisado la tierra-. No puede hacer nada bien.

-La culpa no es de los animales sino del dueño del circo que no se sabe imponer-declaro una fría voz entre la oscuridad de aquella bodega que usaba de escondite.

-¿Quién eres?-confundido miro en rededor pero Harley hizo un corto circuito y la electricidad no servía así que no pudo ver nada.

Unas macabras carcajadas resonaron, quien quiera que fuera osaba reírse del As de Bandidos sin embargo no sintió furia por eso sino que le desconcertó que esas risas sonaran como las suyas; era como si el que riera fuera el ¡pero eso era imposible!

Una silueta se movió frente a él corriendo hacia la esquina de la izquierda donde estaba más oscuro ya que del otro lado se filtraban los rayos de la luna.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto nuevamente alterado el payaso, las carcajadas sonaron más fuertes haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. " _¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué suenan parecidas a las mías?"_ Se preguntó sintiendo algo cercano al miedo.

-Te lo diría pero aun no es tiempo, falta alguien más.- Un guante blanco de látex apareció de entre las sombras, Joker lo miro extrañado pero aun así puso todos sus sentidos en alerta esperando cualquier cosa. Como la pequeña esferita verde que dejo caer del que broto un espeso humo rojo… lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue unos fríos ojos azules bastante familiares.- Descansa… mami-susurro burlona una chica acercándose al criminal.

…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo le daba vueltas y lo último que recordaba era una canica morada deslizándose en el callejón donde se encontraba, intento recogerla pero esta se abrió soltando un gas naranja.

" _Pero no era como el del Espantapájaros, ni del Joker, ¿de quién es entonces?"_

¿Qué criminal fue capaz de capturar al murciélago de Gotham? Batman se preguntaba cómo pudo bajar tanto la guardia como para caer en ese truco tan sencillo, una pequeña canica preparada con somníferos; sin embargo no era ninguno que conociera. Además, ¿quién tenía tanta fuerza para poder con él? Porque vamos, eran aproximadamente noventa kilos de peso muerto y no todos los delincuentes de Gotham podían cargarlo. Siendo sinceros si había varios que podían hacerlo. Una siniestra carcajada sonó cerca de él alertándolo. Carcajada sumamente conocida.

" _¿Joker?"_

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Joker?-pregunto serio.

-Salir-respondieron a su izquierda.

-¿Qué?-la luz se encendió mostrando solamente las dos sillas donde Batman y el Joker permanecían atados con cadenas uno junto a otro.- Creí que tu…

-Te equivocaste Batman, soy yo quien los tiene en este lugar. Necesitaba hablar con ambos y que mejor que al mismo tiempo… aunque claro que eso no iba a ser nada fácil así que decidí reunirlos a mi manera-explico una voz "tierna" lo cual confundió a ambos rehenes.

-Muéstrate-ordeno el Caballero de la noche, no le gustaba para nada la situación y lo peor era que no podía liberarse las cadenas estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como para aplastarle los pulmones pero aun así le permitían respirar medianamente bien. Quien quiera que fuera sabía perfectamente cómo hacer las cosas.

Otra lámpara se prendió iluminando a una joven sentada frente a ellos, un antifaz cubría la mitad de su rostro así que solo podían ver desde debajo de la nariz hasta su barbilla curveada. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y sus finas manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, parecía toda una dama, una dama lo suficientemente suicida como para capturar a aquellas dos peligrosas presas.

-¿Quién eres chiquilla?-pregunto burlesco el payaso.- Debo admitir que tienes talento para el crimen mucho más que la inútil de Harley.

\- Gracias por el alago As de Bandidos, pero siendo quien soy no se podía esperar menos… yo soy…-Una fría sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de declarar:-su hija y del murcielaguito aquí presente.

La sonrisa del Joker se esfumo inmediatamente, Batman abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿acaso habían escuchado bien? No, no, no, esa chica estaba tan o más demente que el payaso que tenía al lado.

-Estás loca-dijo Batman tratando de convérsense de sus propias palabras. _"Si, está loca; los únicos hijos biológicos que tengo son Damián y Coraline*… ¿Cómo podría ser posible que YO BATMAN tenga un hijo-en este caso hija- con Joker?"_

-Oh papi-gimió dolida-, no me llames así. Mamá dile que no me diga así pidió viendo al Joker-, yo no estoy loca; solo soy difícil de comprender.

-Jamás espere decir esto ¡en serio! Pero creo que Batsy tiene razón, tú estás loca deberían internarte en Arkham-la cara del payaso tenía una mueca mezcla de asombro, negación y horror.

-¿Arkham? ¿Tu segunda casa? Déjame decirte que ya me han hecho evaluaciones psiquiátricas y todos dicen que estoy bien… aunque decían eso después de que les mostraba mis cuchillos-murmuro lo último jugueteando con sus dedos-. Pero bueno, el punto es que no miento ¡en realidad soy su hija!

-¡Pruébalo!-exigieron ambos, eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

Una ventana se rompió estrepitosamente al tiempo que Robin y Nightwing entraban a la bodega donde se encontraban. -¿Batman?-preguntaron confundidos viendo tan singular escena. La chica que estaba frente a los rehenes parecía tan débil y frágil, alguien incapaz de lograr la proeza de capturar a esos dos sin que escaparan; vieron como el Caballero Oscuro era noqueado por ese extraño gas pero cuando corrieron a ayudarlo este había desaparecido. Les tomo dos horas localizar la señal del cinturón que el murciélago llevaba y ahora se encontraban con eso, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Para que los capturo?

-Es hora de que me retire-lanzo dos carpetas amarillas a los pies de ambos rehenes-ahí está toda la información que por ahora necesitan sobre mí, espero verlos pronto.-De un salto se levantó y aventó la silla donde estaba sentada hacia los recién llegados derribándolos.-Adiós _mami_ -beso la mejilla de un choqueado Joker-, hasta luego _papi-_ hizo lo mismo con Batman y salió por la misma ventana por la que habían entrado los otros sin que estos pudieran detenerla debido a la sopresa.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-preguntaron confundidos los cuatro.

Baticueva, 20 de febrero 6:56 P.M.

Miraba con desconfianza el folder amarillo. Habían pasado tres días desde que esa jovencita lo había secuestrado junto con el Joker pero aún no lo había abierto, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo, no sabía con que se encontraría en el interior de aquella carpeta.

" _Quizás solo es una broma de esa desquiciada"_ pensó abriéndola por fin. " _¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?"_

Bien, tenía que decirles en algún momento y que mejor que estando todos juntos. Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que ella pensó hacia tres noches, ¿porque ir de uno en uno si se podía hacer de golpe? De golpe como lo hizo el mientras cenaban.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron incrédulos todos- ¡¿Cómo que tienes otra hija?!

" _Quizás no fue tan buena idea…"_

-Eso parece-contesto meditabundo e incómodo por las miradas que claramente decían _¿Cuánto tiempo lo has ocultado?_

-¿Y se puede saber con quién?-pregunto totalmente furioso su esposo. Obviamente, hacía tiempo se habían enterado de la existencia de Damián y recién salía con eso que no jodiera ¿cuántos hijos más tenia regados por el mundo?

Tras un profundo suspiro Bruce se atrevió a susurrar:-Joker.-Eso fue demasiado para sus hijos y esposo que cayeron con todo y silla, suerte que Alfred no se encontraba porque si no ya le hubiera dado un infarto fulminante.


	2. Chapter 2

*Coraline: personaje creado por Isabel Jones Williams para esta y otras historias, es hija de Superman y Batman después hablaremos más sobre ella.

 _Tras un profundo suspiro se atrevió a susurrar:-Joker.-Eso fue demasiado para sus hijos y esposo que cayeron con todo y silla, suerte que Alfred no se encontraba porque si no ya le hubiera dado un infarto fulminante._

Pasaron eternos minutos antes de que alguien se atreviera a moverse, el primero en hacerlo fue Clark que se levantó lentamente mientras los "niños" permanecían en el suelo del comedor.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-veía suplicante a su esposo pero este parecía tan o más desconcertado que el- Por favor dime que es una broma.

-Yo no bromeo-susurro analizando los rostros de sus hijos. Los primeros tres Robins lo veían como si estuvieran a punto de llamar a Arkham, Conner y Curt* parecía que trataban de entender la situación pero a la vez querían salir volando hacia la luna, Coraline parecía a punto de llorar y Damian estaba horrorizado-como los demás- pero era el que más comprensivo se notaba.

 _"¿Por qué será?"_ pensó sarcástico- ¿Recuerdan lo que paso hace tres noches en la guarida del Joker?

-¿A-a que te refieres?-logro pronunciar Dick.

-A la chica que nos secuestró a Joker y a mí-solo Nightwing y Robin asintieron- pues el expediente que dejo dice que es un Gnomorpho mío y… del Joker. Así que técnicamente es hija mía.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿esa chica es como Conner pero con ADN tuyo y de ese demente?-Jason y el resto se veían mas repuestos por esa explicación.

-Eso parece.

-… y… ¿qué harás ahora?-Curt fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos tenían en mente.

Mansión Wayne, 21 de febrero 2:12 P.M.

Alfred abrió extrañado la puerta, ¿quién podría ser a esa hora, y más en un sábado? Más bien, ¿quién era capaz de burlar la seguridad de la mansión Wayne y tocar directamente la puerta? Estaba seguro de que no era ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, todos habían salido desde muy temprano _a-Dios-sabe-dónde_ y aunque pregunto nadie le respondió más que con evasivas.

 _"Ni siquiera preguntaron cómo me fue o porque regrese tan pronto… vamos ni siquiera desayunaron nada"_

Que sorpresa, una niña exploradora.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿no le gustaría una caja de galletas?-había una bella e inocente sonrisa en el rostro de ella, curiosamente a Alfred le parecía conocida y aún más los tiernos ojos azules que lo veían expectantes detrás de unos delgados anteojos rojos.

-No gracias-respondió con educación intentando cerrar la puerta, sin embargo la voz de la chica lo evito.

-Oh vamos, son para una buena causa-rogo tiernamente.

-Señorita no insista por favor.

-Pero los niños con cáncer se lo agradecerán.

-Señorita por favor no insista-saco la peor arma que existe en el mundo… ¡una escoba! y la amenazo con ella-. No me haga correrla de mala manera.

-¡Waa! ¡Está bien si no quiere no!-tomo su carrito de galletas y se echó a correr hasta la entrada.

-Dios, odio hacer esto pero es la única forma en que entienden-susurro apenado Alfred, detestaba usar esa arma pero que le iba a hacer.

La niña exploradora detuvo su carrera dos cuadras lejos de la mansión Wayne, tomo un descanso para recuperar el aliento, es que vamos la entrenaron para todo pero ¿cómo le haces frente a las malignas escobas?

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-se preguntó pateando una piedrecilla- Aun me faltan muchas cajas.-Un par de jóvenes pelinegros pasaron junto a ella-. Oigan chicos, ¿no les gustaría comprar galletas? Son para ayudar a los niños con cáncer.

-Claro, después de todo no hemos comido en todo el día-respondieron y cada uno le compro cuatro cajas.

-Muchas gracias-les sonrió agradecida-, ahora me quedan menos.

-De nada-ella se marchó y ambos caminaron conversando.

-Que linda exploradora ¿verdad?-le pregunto el más bajo al otro.

-Si muy amable, aunque creo que era un poco mayor para ser una niña exploradora, incluso su falda era muy corta-comento mordiendo una galleta-. Que ricas están.

-Quizás es una instructora Conner, pero hasta donde yo sé las instructoras no venden galletas-dijo pensativo; y es que en realidad parecía que era una maestra pero su uniforme más bien pertenecía a una novata.

-Como sea Tim, debemos encontrar a la supuesta hija de Bruce. Quien sabe que problemas pueda causar.

-Sería más fácil si nos hubieran dado una fotografía, solo sabemos que tiene los ojos azules y una risa parecida a la del Joker-se quejó mordiendo otra galleta-. Me pregunto con qué fin la crearon, ¿oye no la habrán hecho en los laboratorios Cadmus como a ti?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien así.

-Bueno, sigamos con esta búsqueda ciega.

 _"Aunque… quizás… no, no es posible"_ pensó Superboy mirando el cielo azul.

Habían decidido encontrarla a como diera lugar, necesitaban saber si todo lo que decía aquella maltratada carpeta era cierto. La superbatfamily se dividió en duplas, Conner y Tim, Dick y Damian; Bruce y Clark; y Jason con Coraline. Curt decidió ir solo. No tenían mucha información lo cual hacia más difícil su búsqueda pero algo tenían que hacer; precisamente por no querer permanecer en casa con la duda salieron lo más temprano que pudieron, tanto que ni siquiera desayunaron.

En el parque de Gotham el primer y el quinto Robin caminaban abatidos pero atentos a cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarlos a aquella misteriosa criatura (ya que técnicamente no era humana).

-Tengo hambre.

-Te escuche las primeras quinientas veces ¡deja de repetirlo!

-Pero Dam, van a ser las tres y no hemos comido nada-Nightwing se detuvo un momento para ver a su hermano menor- ¡y anoche ni siquiera terminamos de cenar!

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? Después de semejante confesión se me quito el apetito.

-A mí también… ¿te imaginas como es esa chica?-un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su columna- Es una combinación de Bruce y el Guasón, debe estar muy trastornada mentalmente.

-Pero también debe ser muy fuerte e inteligente-reflexiono en voz alta sentándose debajo de un árbol-. Cuando la vimos… sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de papá, y…

-¡Mira Dam una exploradora!-interrumpió Dick viendo a la chica que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? Debemos concentrarnos en…

-Trae galletas, es mejor eso que nada ¿no?

-Ok en eso tienes razón.

La "niña" llego hasta ellos y les ofreció las golosinas, como los chicos tenían bastante hambre le compraron algunas cajas con lo cual las que faltaban eran menos.

-Les agradezco en nombre de Jack, Laura, Tommy, Scott y muchos otros más.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?

-Los pequeños que podrán seguir con su quimioterapia y vencer al cáncer-sonrió triste-. Que buenos son-sin más se retiró a seguir vendiendo.

-Que noble es-suspiro enternecido Dick-¿verdad Damian?

-Aja… algo en ella me parece familiar, pero no sé qué.

-¿En serio? A mí no.

 _"Debe ser mi imaginación"_ pensó Damian mientras comían las galletas junto a Dick.

Dos chicas (una pelinegra y otra castaña) se encontraban en el salón principal de un centro comunitario, una, más alta y de más edad que la otra le entregaba un uniforme de exploradora perfectamente doblado a la castaña. La más pequeña la miraba como si fuera su ídolo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que pequeña, cuando quieras-le revolvió el cabello-. Nos vemos después tengo cosas que hacer-comenzó a alejarse pero unos bracitos alrededor de su cintura la detuvieron-¿Q-qué?

-De verdad te lo agradezco, eres muy buena.

-Muchos no opinarían lo mismo-susurro cabizbaja-. Me creen un demonio.

-Pues son unos tontos por pensar eso, los demonios son malos y feos, tu eres buena y bonita no puedes ser un demonio.

La chica se sonrojo levemente por las dulces palabras de la otra.- ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Oh claro-la soltó y se llevó una mano a la nuca en pose avergonzada-. Lo siento.

-No importa-se despidió con un gesto de mano y se dirigió a la salida, cuando apenas había tomado la perilla un grito la hizo volver la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡No sé cuál es tu nombre!

-Ann-respondió y salió por fin. _"Con que no soy un demonio, eh"_

-¿Qué haces Bruce?-pregunto Superman acercándose a su esposo, desde hacía rato que habían vuelto a la mansión y Batman lo primero que hizo fue ir a la Baticueva a hacer quien sabe qué.

-Conseguí un video de una cámara de seguridad de una farmacia cercana a la guarida del Joker, mira-se hizo a un lado para que viera la pantalla de la computadora-. Es ella, solo que aquí aparece sin antifaz.

-Vaya, se ve joven y dócil.

-Pues no lo es-contradijo mirando de nuevo la imagen de la chica que tanto buscaban-. Pudo con Joker y conmigo; quien sabe de qué es capaz.

 _"Esto es inútil, no sabemos cómo es ¿y así queremos encontrarla? Por favor eso es imposible; sin embargo supongo que debe tener un parecido físico con Bruce o Joker… Hmp, me pregunto si a los otros les fue mejor que a mi… na, deben estar igual de fastidiados y confundidos"_

Curt caminaba a las afueras de Gotham, estaba divagando y por eso no se fijó por donde iba, haciendo que chocara con alguien.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la otra persona, al parecer una chica a juzgar por su voz.

-No fui yo quien no se fijó por donde iba-vio unas cinco cajas de cartón medianas que aparecer llevaba-. ¿Quiere que le ayude? _"¿Desde cuándo soy tan atento con alguien? ¡Maldito Conner, maldito Clark y los hijos de Bruce ya me pegaron lo "humano"!"_

-No gracias yo puedo sola-con rapidez apilo las cajas y las cargo-, además vivo en ese edificio-señalo con la cabeza el inmueble que estaba enfrente.

-Insisto- _"Vaya que es terca"._

-…está bien, gracias-le entrego las cajas las cuales estaban un poco pesadas pero no lo suficiente como para que Curt no pudiera con ellas. Curt miro con más detalle al chica que ayudaba, era aproximadamente de la estatura de Tim, incluso casi de la misma complexión solo que obviamente al ser una chica su cuerpo tenia curvas y era más delgada. Cosa que se notaba muy bien por la ropa que llevaba, algo que se le hizo curioso es que en la blusa llevaba unos anteojos rojos colgados ya que parecía ver perfectamente. Tenía el cabello intensamente negro con algunos mechones verdes militar y ojos azules. Subieron en silencio los veinte pisos del edificio hasta llegar a una puerta blanca en el último piso.

-Aquí es, muchas gracias-abrió la puerta y extendió las manos para tomar las cajas.

-De nada. _"Que extraño fue eso"_ pensó saliendo de aquel edificio.

-Así que nadie la encontró-dijo Coraline viendo a toda su familia reunida en la Baticueva.

-No.

-¡Era imposible! ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos cómo era!

-Dick y Damian ya la habían visto.

-Tenía antifaz-dijeron los mencionados.

-Tenemos una fotografía de ella-las palabras de Bruce llamo la atención de todos.- Miren-puso la imagen en la pantalla y…

-Yo sé dónde vive- Curt parecía desconcertado al verla.

*Curt: si han visto la serie Young Justice sabrán que el proyecto rival fallo en primera instancia, ya que el clon creado solo tenía ADN de Superman por eso se creó otro con ADN humano: Conner. En un capitulo –no recuerdo en cual- Superboy regresa a los laboratorios Cadmus y descubre la verdad, incluso pelea con su "hermano mayor", en esta historia –y otras que estoy por subir- a él también Clark lo tiene como hijo. Según yo es Superman Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días después fueron a por ella. Por lo que descubrieron ella estaba en un piso a las afueras de Gotham City (ja eso suena a manada, Curt SOLITO la localizo).

Entraron por las ventanas pues estaban abiertas ¿quién es tan descuidada? Había una figura en medio de la cama totalmente cubierta, Coraline impulsivamente se acercó a destaparla sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-¿Pero qué?-un oso de peluche gigante era lo que se encontraba ahí.

-¿No les enseñaron a tocar y más si es la habitación de una dama?-un sillón giratorio que estaba en una esquina se movió mostrando a quien buscaban pistolas en mano y con una expresión no muy feliz.

-¿Qué clase de dama esta armada hasta los dientes?-pregunto sarcástico Jason sacando una espada debajo de las almohadas que había en la cama.

-Una que está sola y tiene enemigos-respondió levantándose sin soltar las armas-. Ahora… ¿qué hacen todos aquí? Creí que el primero en encontrarme seria the Joker pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

-Queremos hacerte unas pruebas-explico Batman- para…

-Asegurarse de que es cierto que soy tu hija, ¿no es suficiente con el expediente?

-Todo dato tiene que ser confirmado-replico serio.

-Con gusto lo haría pero no me gustan los laboratorios ni los hospitales.

-No hagas esto más difícil-la voz de Superman sonó autoritaria pero no causo el efecto deseado.

-¿Qué, van a obligarme?

-Estas rodeada-y era cierto, Superman bloqueaba la puerta principal y los demás las ventanas excepto una, la que estaba detrás del sillón giratorio.

-No lo creo-corrió y salto por la ventana, Conner siendo el que más cerca estaba fue detrás de ella.

-¿Pero que está loca? Son veinte pisos-Dick al igual que todos miraba asombrado como Superboy trataba de alcanzarla, pero de quien sabe dónde la chica saco una pistola de cables para detener su caída, cayó en un edificio cercano y comenzó a correr con el chico detrás de ella.

 _"Es rápida"_ pensó Conner aumentando su velocidad para capturarla. –Te tengo-la tomo en brazos y comenzó a volar.

-Suéltame-gruño moviéndose fuertemente.

-No me hagas soltarte-le advirtió.

-¿Eso te parece una amenaza? No me importa caer.

Entraron a la suite e inmediatamente los rodearon, cerraron todas las ventanas y puertas no podían pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Estas mal de la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que eso demuestra tu parecido con el Joker-comento divertido Tim.

-No te burles Drake, hubiera escapado de no ser que solo traigo pijama y todos mis juguetes están aquí.

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se perfectamente quien es cada uno de ustedes… ¿verdad Superboy, o prefieres Conner?-le pregunto jalándole levemente la mejilla derecha (Conner aún no la soltaba).-Te conozco desde que naciste, literalmente.

-Jajaja, claro Ann-respondió sonriendo-. ¿Quieres que reacomode tu tobillo?

-Si no es mucha molestia.-Conner la bajo y cojeando la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama, Superboy se arrodillo y con unos movimientos un tanto bruscos hizo encajar los huesos del tobillo (cuando cayó en la otra azotea se lo disloco). Todos miraban incrédulos la escena, " _¡¿Qué onda con estos dos?!"_ Aunque claro, el más confundido -y celoso- era Tim.

-Se lo que están pensando y sí, nos conocemos de antes-comento sonriente la chica.

-Después de todo, nos crearon en el mismo laboratorio y el mismo equipo-explico Conner sentándose a su lado-, además es la primera que no me trato como un arma.

Nadie se movía ni hablaba, estaban procesando la información recibida: Superboy y esa tal Ann eran prácticamente "hermanos" de alguna manera, de hecho se trataban como tales.

-Por lo visto no se irán hasta que les diga ciertas cosas-suspiro- ¿pasamos a la sala? Esto va para largo.

Todos desfilaron a la sala contigua a la habitación; al pasar por una cómoda "Ann" tomo una bata de seda negra que estaba ahí y se la puso después de todo no es decente que una señorita este en presencia de tantos hombres con tan solo un short corto y una playera de tirantes-aunque varios sean ukes-. Se fueron sentando en los sillones azules mientras ella los miraba analítica, ¿cómo había llegado a tal situación?

-Hubiera preferido que solo Bruce Wayne se encontrara aquí y no toda su progenie pero… bueno supongo que el esposo celoso no quería perder tal oportunidad para conocer a un retoño más del murciélago.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh por favor ya se los dije, se perfectamente quienes son-empezó a trenzar su cabello-. Debajo de esas identidades falsas, de esas máscaras y antifaces están los Wayne y Kent. Los conozco a todos. ¿Empieza ya el interrogatorio?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ann.

-Completo-ordeno Bruce.

-Jamás lo digo, créeme no es tan importante así que siguiente pregunta.

-Dinos tu nombre completo-esta vez Superman exigió saber _"Vaya que es terca"._

-Ann.

-Conner cuál es su nombre-pregunto Clark al menor que trataba de ignorar la mirada molesta de Tim.

-Así que no puedes con ella y me preguntas a mí, pues hasta donde yo se llama Ann o Arlequín

-En el archivo apareces tan solo como Ann R., ¿es un nombre clave?-Ahora era Dick el que quería saber sobre ella.

-No, esta abreviado siguiente pregunta.

-Aun no contestas.

-Siguiente o se van.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas armas?-pregunto Coraline tratando de seguir con el interrogatorio.

-Eso ya lo dije, tengo muchos enemigos y como estoy sola tengo que defenderme.

-¿Y esos lentes?-Jason tomo unos anteojos rojos que estaban en la mesita de centro que estaba en la sala.

-Son míos, en ocasiones los uso.

-Si seré bestia-gruñeron golpeándose la frente Conner, Dick y Damian- ¡tú eras la exploradora!-Recién notaban que ya la habían visto.

-¿A la que le compraron las galletas esta mañana?

-Sip.

-¿Cómo es que no la reconocieron?-pregunto Bruce.

-Teníamos hambre-se excusaron Robin y Nightwing.

-Yo nunca la había visto sin antifaz… o con gafas, siempre lo traía puesto o tenia venditas en el rostro.

-Y esta mañana llevaba anteojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes no son los únicos que me buscaban y quería vender sin interrupciones.

-Si eres una asesina ¿porque vendías galletas? Se supone que los asesinos son malvados, crueles y sádicos entonces por…

-No todos-interrumpió Ann a la pequeña Coraline- algunos aún tenemos humanidad. Me encontré con una niñita que lloraba porque no podía vender su dotación de galletas así que me ofrecí a ayudarle y resulto tan bien que ella gano una bicicleta y los niños con cáncer un buen donativo.

-¿Lo hiciste por ayudar?-preguntaron incrédulos Curt y Jason.

-Se, ¿algún problema?

-N-no ninguno-la mirada de esa chica era intimidante.

-¿Ya se van? Necesito descansar cuando llegaron tenia escasa media hora durmiendo.

-¿Con Rammstein a todo volumen?

-Relaja-contestaron Jason, Damian, Curt y Ann.

-No es que los corra pero fuera de mi casa, llevo cincuenta horas sin dormir bien, así que ¿podrían hacerme el favor de retirarse?

-Pero…

-¡Hay ya mañana!

-¿De verdad es tu casa?

-Llevo dos meses aquí así que yo diría que si…

-¿Tanto tiempo llevas en Gotham?

-Vengo seguido, tengo algunos negocios aquí-respondió sonriendo, sonrisa que algunos les causo escalofríos pues les recordaba al payaso demente.


	4. Chapter 4

Oferta especial: doble actualización. ¡Solo hoy!

Resignados –y un poco asustados, aunque claro que eso jamás lo admitirían-salieron de la casa de aquella chiquilla tan misteriosa; querían seguir ahí hasta aclarar todas sus dudas pero aun así la dejaron descansar. ¿Pero y si trataba de escapar?

No, algo les hacía confiar en sus palabras; ella realmente hablaría con ellos al día siguiente. Quizás burlaría otra vez la seguridad de la mansión Wayne como Alfred les había dicho esa tarde, o tal vez aparecería en las empresas Wayne. Quisieron dejar vigilancia ahí (Clark se ofreció a patrullar el edificio pero un campo de kriptonita se activó minutos después de que salieron evitando que el o los gemelos CK pudieran acercarse) más inconvenientemente había algunas trampas alrededor e inexplicablemente las paredes se encontraban electrificadas. Así que solo les quedaba esperar tranquilamente a "Ann"

Pero ella no llego.

La habían esperado por horas y ninguna señal de "Ann". Los hijos de Batsy se encontraban en la sala de la mansión tratando de conservar la paciencia.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-pregunto a nadie en particular Tim.

-¿Ya fueron a su casa?-sugirió Coraline viendo como el segundo Robin permanecía inalterable jugando en su PSP.

-Sí y no está ahí, ¡demonios! Si la primera vez no fue fácil esta tampoco lo será.

-Yo creo que si- Jason sonrió como si supiera algo que los demás no- ¿recuerdan sus lentes?

-Sí que tienen.

-Puse un rastreador en ellos y-les mostro el PSP donde se podía ver un mapa de Gotham con un punto rojo parpadeando- ahí está.

Ya la tenían.

En una fábrica abandonada (¿Por qué siempre escogen fábricas abandonadas?) dos mujeres –una más joven que la otra- se encontraban en una situación no muy común, a no ser claro que vivas en Gotham City. Ambas tenían los ojos azules pero una era rubia y vestía un traje rojinegro de arlequín, en cambio la otra era pelinegra, la rubia miraba enojada a la más pequeña pues era una enemiga con la que debía acabar pero ella estaba inconsciente.

 _"Creo que se me paso la mano con los sedantes"_ pensó pero de pronto el cuerpo se movió un poco, al parecer ya estaba despertando. Que sorpresa se llevaría al ver que estaba encadenada a la pared.

-Vamos, vamos despierta-urgió una furiosa arlequín.- ¿Quién te crees, la bella durmiente? Abre los ojos que tengo que decirte un par de cosas niñita tonta.

-¿Q-qué?-sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mirando confundidos detrás de los cristales que llevaba puestos el entorno y a la mujer que tenían en frente- ¿H-Harley Queen?

-Vaya creo que me conoces, ¿y sabes bien quién soy?-pregunto señalándose a sí misma.- ¡Soy la NOVIA del Sr. J y tu mi querida niña eres un estorbo para mí!

-¿Qué?-la niña intento moverse pero unas gruesas cadenas se lo impidieron-¡Suéltame!

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo pequeña, eso sería darte la oportunidad de escapar y entonces tendría que buscarte y hacer capturarte otra vez-tomo un gran mazo y lo alzo en vilo-. Quiero evitar la fatiga de hacer eso, mejor acabamos con esto de una vez.

-¡Espera, espera!-rápidamente intento detener al arlequín antes de que el mazo llegara a su indefenso cuerpo-¡¿Por qué haces esto, yo que te hice?!

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Eres la hija de Batman y MI amorcito! ¡Eso no lo puedo aceptar!-grito haciendo girar el mazo en el aire-¡Tienes que desaparecer!-le dio tres fuertes golpes en el pecho y un crujido se escuchó.

-¡Y que culpa tengo yo! ¡No fue mi elección nacer! - _"¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?"_ pensó tratando de recuperar el aire perdido-Dime Harley ¿no te hubiera gustado… tener un hijo con the Joker?-la rubia detuvo a medio camino el siguiente impacto sorprendida por las palabras de la chica.- O… ¿o una hija? Una que también-jadeo un poco de aire rogando mentalmente no equivocarse con lo que le decía- llevara el nombre de "Arlequín"? ¿Qué fuera gimnasta y adorara a su padre payaso?

-Si-lagrimas nublaban los ojos de Harley-, me hubiera encantado pero-sollozo-… pero a mi amorcito no le gustan los bebés.

-Y… y que te parecería si yo me quedara con ustedes como su hija.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó el mazo- Eso no es…

-Piénsalo; ya no soy pequeña, no tendrías que pasar por la experiencia del parto a-además no tendrían que educarme… me entrenaron para ser una excelente asesina-ni siquiera ella misma sabia de donde sacaba las fuerzas para hablar tan claramente y sin quejarse por el dolor, seguro que tenía un par de costillas rotas.

-¿De verdad tu… tu serias capaz de verme como una madre?-su voz estaba deformada por el llanto, las lágrimas habían hecho que su maquillaje se corriera.

Era algo extraño para Harley, siempre deseo tener un hijo –o hija- con su amorcito pero las circunstancias no se dieron y ahora esa pequeña se ofrecía a ser aquello que tanto anhelo. La niña era agradable realmente no se parecía mucho a Batman (eso cree ella), quizás si pudiera quedarse con ambos payasos.

-Yo…-su respuesta fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo. Mejor dicho tres, Batman y Nightwing entraron por el techo, Robin por una ventana y en donde debía ir la puerta se encontraba el Joker (la derribo de una patada); todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verse en semejante situación inverosímil, ninguno se atrevía a moverse esperaban que otro lo hiciera primero.

-S-sr. J –tartamudeo Harley secándose las lágrimas- ¿Q-qué hace a-aquí?

-Te estaba buscando-respondió viendo a la chica encadenada-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En…

-Eso no importa-interrumpió Batman-¿Por qué la tienes encadenada? Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Se nota que son familia hablan igual-le dijo la rubia a la niña-. Lástima pequeña yo no te hubiera deseado un padre tan amargado y aguafiestas-Harley sonrió pero noto la "batimirada" del Caballero Oscuro y de su prisionera- ¡oh, hasta en eso se parecen jajaja!

-Créeme no solo en eso-gruño.

-¿Por qué no controlas a tu fiera?-pregunto Robin al Joker. Sabía que cuando su padre gruñía no era bueno y si ella se le parecía en eso… Harley tenía problemas- Así no haría tantas tonterías.

-Si vieras todas las veces que lo he intentado-suspiro con pesar.

-Harley bájala de ahí ahora mismo.

-¿Algo más señor Nightwing?-pregunto sarcástica.- Enserio niña con estos tipos te volverías una autoritaria sombra patética y sin chiste-Harley le dio un pequeño golpecito juguetón en el costado pero ella siseo de dolor.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-Joker y Batman parecían molestos.

-Yo… n-nada-hizo una carita inocente mientras pateaba hacia atrás el mazo- s-solo jugábamos ¿verdad querida?

-Si quebrarme costillas te parece un juego entonces sí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!-gritaron ambos. Al parecer sus instintos paternales estaban surgiendo.

-Pastelito ella puede ser nuestra hija, es agradable tanto que olvidare que tiene parentesco con la rata volado…-la chica hasta entonces encadenada le tiro una patada a Harley en el estómago; había aprovechado su distracción para liberarse ¿cómo? Quién sabe.

-¿Pero qué?

-Tonta te distraes muy fácil-dijeron Joker y la chica.

 _"Ja, sí que es su hija"_ pensó Dick.

La menor arranco una de las cadenas (estaban oxidadas, al parecer no le alcanzo para más a Harley), la hizo girar y enrollo las piernas de la rubia y la hizo caer. Una vez en el suelo empezó a golpearla pero Harley se la logro quitar, rodaron por el piso pegándose la una a la otra fuertemente; la rubia no entendía cómo podía moverse bien si tenía serias heridas ella era buena peleadora pero la chiquilla también y le estaba dando problemas. Mientras tanto Joker y los héroes miraban atónitos el encuentro, hasta les daban ganas de apostar (sí que estaba buena la contienda). No supieron porque pero en la esquina de la habitación había una tetera y galletas, como se veía que eso iba para largo decidieron que ¿por qué no? Tomarse una tacita de té. De la nada un par de hienas salieron y saltaron sobre la chica pelinegra.

-Maldición.

-Oh por Dios-Robin y Nightwing corrieron a quitárselas pero Harley silbo y la soltaron.

-Esto es entre ella y yo bebitos-le dijo a los animales.- Nena a si no se trata a mami, a quien debes atacar es a Batman y a los tontos de sus amigos para ayudar a papi y mami.

-Hahaha-carcajeo como el Guasón- ¿mami? Yo ya tengo una madre-hizo un salto sobre la mayor cayendo detrás de ella, con la cadena que aun llevaba la comenzó a asfixiar- ¡Hahahaha! ¿Sabes Harley? Sé que es cruel pero jugué con tus sentimientos; yo no te quisiera de madre.

La soltó dejando que el cuerpo inconsciente de Queen cayera a un lado. Suspirando giro el cuello en ambas direcciones haciéndolo crujir audiblemente; la vista de todos excepto de Damian se dirigieron hacia la rubia ¿cómo pudo vencerla tan fácil? Ella era un contrincante muy bueno y resistente. Ann y Robin cruzaron miradas, había un brillo especial en los ojos de ella uno que Damian conocía bien; era el mismo que vio en el espejo aquella noche que CASI mata a Drake: la mirada de un asesino insatisfecho. De repente ella le sonrió como si supiera en que estaba pensando.

Como que ya le empezaba a caer bien esa chica.


	5. Chapter 5

Oferta especial: doble actualización. ¡Solo hoy!

PD: ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!

* * *

Ann suspiro nuevamente tratando de ir a la salida, a pesar de que no quisiera debía ir al hospital las heridas eran algo serias y los analgésicos que tenía en su casa se le habían acabado. Pero la mano de Batman la detuvo impidiendo su salida.

-Tu vienes conmigo-afirmo apretándola ligeramente.

-Disculpe señor pero no me da la gana-trato de soltarse débilmente pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No, te vas conmigo.

-El dolor que tengo es mucho la vista ya empieza a nublárseme.

Parecía que ninguno cedería ella trataba de irse y el otro en detenerla cosa que desconcertaba a todos hasta que… -¡Suéltala! ¿Acaso quieres lastimarla más?-Joker logro que el héroe de negro la soltara, luego toma su rostro entre sus manos revisándolo.- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto suavemente.

-E-ehmm s-si-respondió nerviosa. Las acciones maternales del Guasón asustaron a todos sobre todo a ella que jamás espero eso; el tenso silencio que se formó se rompió con el sonido del celular de la chica (N/A: Crazy Clown XD)- ¿Hola?-lentamente saco el aparato que llevaba en el pantalón y contesto, las manos del asesino aún seguían en su rostro-… ¿Dónde estás?... te veo en la esquina…. ¡YA!

-¿Quién era pequeña?-le pregunto Joker dulcemente acariciando su mejilla.

-N…nadie… ¡adiós!-salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía debido a sus heridas.

En la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba la bodega una motocicleta negra permanecía en reposo, su piloto esperaba pacientemente a que llegara esa personita a la que había llamado. De repente la vio llegando medio corriendo, se veía como si un automóvil la hubiera atropellado pues su ropa estaba sucia, rasgada y con algunas manchas de sangre.

-¡Oh por Dios Ann! ¿Qué te paso?

-No hay tiempo para eso Terry, vámonos-dijo alterada subiendo con él al vehículo.

-Pero…

-¡Arranca!

-¡Dime que fue lo que te paso!

-¡Que arranques dije!

El conductor no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer la orden de la chica –sabía que podría pasar si la incumplía- y arranco a gran velocidad dejando una estela de humo negro a sus espaldas. Ann dio indicaciones a su acompañante para que fueran al hospital más cercano; cuando llegaron la curaron inmediatamente, _"accidente en moto"_ dijeron cuando preguntaron cómo se había hecho esas heridas. Unas cuantas vendas y analgésicos fueron lo necesario para que se recuperara, bueno eso y mucho descanso.

-¿Y cómo fue ese accidente señorita?-pregunto curioso el medico pues el acompañante de ella no llevaba heridas.

-Estaba practicando para mi prueba de manejo en motocicleta, pero acelere de más me caí y rodé varias veces por la carretera-explico con tanta seguridad que el viejo doctor no dudo que fueran verdad sus palabras.

-Por eso la traje doctor, temí que se hubiera roto algo-dijo afligido el chico que la acompañaba. El chico en cuestión era un par de centímetros más alto que Ann, su piel era igual de pálida y sus ojos del mismo tono azul que ella. Eran gemelos. Lo único que los diferenciaba (además de lo obvio ya que él es hombre) es que su cabello no tenía los mismos mechones verdes que ella.

-Tenga más cuidado.

Ambos asintieron sonriendo para luego dirigirse al piso donde vivía Ann. El chico ayudo a acomodarse a su hermanita en la amplia cama, mientras ella le contaba su interesante encuentro con los guardianes de Gotham y los payasos criminales.

-¿Y porque saliste corriendo?-pregunto curioso mullendo una almohada y colocándola en su espalda.

-¡Tenía miedo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera Terry? ¿Quedarme ahí como si nada y fingir que aquello era una típica reunión familiar donde todo mundo se quería? Lo hubiera hecho pero the Joker me espanto.

-¿Tu? ¿Miedo? ¡Eso es imposible!

-No, no lo es… imagínate a un Joker actuando como una madre dulce y cariñosa ¡simplemente aterrador!-un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos al recrear esa escena en sus mentes.

De pronto sonó el celular de Terry y decidió atender en la sala para no molestar a la herida. Que sorpresa era el tipo que habían puesto como CEO en las empresas que habían heredado gracias a sus padres.

Así es, este lindo chico llamado Terry y su hermanita Ann son herederos de una gran fortuna, la fortuna McGinnis pero como ambos tienen otras cosas más importantes que hacer –por no decir que manejar las empresas les da muchísima flojera- dejaron al mando al que vida fuera la mano derecha de su padre… pero esa es historia para otro día.

-¿Qué paso Henry?-pregunto curioso- ¡¿Otra vez?! No, no puedo ahora tengo otro asunto más importante… no, no se puede posponer… ¡porque mi hermana está herida y tengo que cuidarla por eso!-grito alterado al teléfono pero luego respiro profundamente intentando no azotar el aparato contra la pared-. Mira eso lo pueden solucionar sin nosotros así que… ¿Por qué quieren específicamente que estemos ahí?... ahahaha ¿será por eso? Más tarde te marco y te digo que procede.

Terry arrojo frustrado el celular contra el sillón. Ese tipo tenia razón el y su hermana eran los herederos y representantes de las empresas y por lo tanto debían estar presentes cuando se les requería pero no quería que Ann se moviera así como estaba y tampoco quería dejarla sola; mucho menos porque Harley podría volver a raptarla y vengarse por lo sucedido, quizás su hermana fuera fuerte pero estaba débil ¡así no podría defenderse como siempre!

-Nos necesitan ¿cierto?-pregunto Ann caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Si pero…-no le sorprendía verla ahí, seguramente lo escucho y quería ayudarlo; el caso era que Terry no creía que fuera buena idea que se moviera tanto.

-Vamos, tomemos el helicóptero ahora mismo.

-¿Eso no te dañaría más?

-Sano rápido… además sé que si me quedo van a venir a buscarme y prefiero evitarme ese encuentro, al menos por ahora todavía hay que explicares bien mi origen y el tuyo.

-Tienes razón, llamare a Arthur para que lo prepare de una vez-recogió su celular cuando este comenzó a sonar.- Tsk Dana otra vez ¿no puede entender el concepto "déjame en paz no quiero verte en lo que me queda de vida"?

-Entiéndela hermanito, perdió al mejor pretendiente que podría conseguir eso no es tan fácil de asimilarlo.

-Eso debió pensar antes de meterse con otro la maldita perra-escupió molesto- ¡Ann yo la quería mucho!

-Lo sé pero ella no te merecía-le quito el teléfono y marco un numero-… hola Arti ¿cómo estás?... qué bien oí necesitamos un favorcito… aja, en diez minutos estamos ahí bye. Listo.

-Anda, a arreglar los errores de los demás

OoOo

-Oí Damian ¿qué le pasa a Dick? Parece que hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo y eso que convive a diario contigo

Normalmente el hijo de Thalia le hubiera propinado un zape desnucador al tercer Robin por su comentario pero prefería concentrarse en su malteada de chocolate. Los hijos de Batman y Superman se encontraban reunidos la cocina, Alfred no se encontraba pues tenía la semana libre –el tipo necesita vacaciones después de semejante noticia que casi le provoca un infarto- así que preparaban la cena, pero Nightwing y el quinto Robin permanecían sentados encerrados en su propio mundo. Como Tim había dicho el mayor de todos traía una cara de espanto solo comparable con haber visto a Satanás… o a Alfred vestido con un baby doll transparente bailando el hare hare yukai en uno de los peores prostíbulos de Gotham; en cambio el pequeño demonio se veía perturbado pero sereno aunque con la cara pálida ¿qué habría pasado? Porque incluso Bruce se veía pálido cuando llego solo que él se encerró en su habitación junto con su esposo.

Llevaban así casi dos horas, dos horas en las que ni señas de sus padres, dos horas que Dick llevaba encogido en una silla murmurando cosas inentendibles y dos horas en las que Damian mirando fijamente la mesa no había terminado la malteada que seguramente preparo para calmar sus nervios, vamos ni la mitad se había tomado; y todos estaban muy preocupados ese comportamiento no era para nada normal en ellos.

-¿Dick?-una preocupada Coraline pokeaba la mejilla de su hermano mayor pero este ni por enterado se daba- ¿Dickie?

-Hey baby bird ¿te sientes bien?-Jason zarandeaba por el hombro a Damian mientras Conner le hacía señas para ver si estaba en trance o algo así.

-¿Enserio no saben que está diciendo Dick?

-Solo habla incoherencias no completa ninguna palabra y no vocaliza-replico Curt a la pregunta de Tim.

-¿Qué les pudo pasar para que estén así?

Nadie entendía nada.

-Fue horrible-murmuraron al unísono el primero y el quinto.

-¿Qué?

-Fue horrible-repitieron.

-Por favor dígannos ¿qué les paso?

Suspiraron retomando sus actitudes normales y procedieron a contar lo que les tenía tan perturbados. El rostro de todos los presentes se vacío de color ante el perturbador relato.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Batman y Superman…

-¿Bruce es enserio? ¡No estés jugando!

-¡Con eso yo no juego! De verdad paso, Joker actuaba como si fuera la madre amorosa y preocupada de esa chica.

-¿Y los chicos lo saben?

-Solo Dick y Damian, pero también estaban choqueados no creo que les hayan dicho a los demás.

-¿Tú crees?-un potente grito se escuchó desde la cocina-… pues parece que ya saben.

-Suerte que Alfred no está.

De nuevo en la cocina…

-¡No inventen!

-¡¿Qué se metieron?!

-¿Se toparon con el Espantapájaros?

-No, en verdad paso.


End file.
